Queen Death
by Fredrick 7
Summary: After The Kishin Asura returns, Maka is forced to sell out Lord Death to save death city. The Gang Decides to bring together some of the best people to help find Asura and save Lord Death. But in order to save him, Kid must ask the one person to help that he never wanted to speak to again.
1. Prepare an army

"Look, I know it was completely wrong for me to go and do this to you. Especially when I was associated with Asura."

"You're damn right it was wrong! You sold out my father to Asura!"

"I had no choice! If he had threatened to kill you, you would have done the same!"

"I would have _never_ sold out your father. Even if you hate him anyway."

Maka looked at him with hate in her eyes. "I highly doubt that. If Asura came to you, you'd do the same!"

"No I wouldn't! I know how much it would pain you if I sold out your father! And as a matter of fact, the whole of Death City could crumble without my father around!"

Maka scoffed at him and crossed her arms. "Your father isn't _that_ important. He's just locked up here."

"My father is everything to me! And you went and sold him out to Asura!"

"It wasn't my fault! It was either your father or the whole of Death City!"

"You could have at least tried to save him rather than hand him over without a second thought!"

Soul stood up off of the bench he had been sitting on. "Look guys, we can still go find Asura and your father and try and save Death City. But it's not gunna be easy."

Black star fell out of a tree he had been perched in. "Are you kidding me Soul?! I could beat Asura with my bare hands! He doesn't stand a chance against me, The mightiest assassin of all time! BLACK STAR!"

Soul wacked him on the head. "You idiot. Remember what happened last time we tried that? You almost died, I got sucked into madness Kid _was_ dead for a period of time, and Maka was nearly killed."

Kid was still blazing. "I don't care! I WILL get my father back no matter what it takes!"

Soul looked at Kid. "You do realize who we are going to have to help us? Right Kid?"

Black star stood up. "We won't need anyone! We have ME!"

Maka shuffled her weight onto her other foot. "We will probably need Stein. Crona and Azusa too."

Kid was looking at Soul very intently. "We don't have to bring her into this. I'd rather not speak to her. Let alone put the faith of my father in her hands."

Soul spread his fingers out in front of him. "Look Kid, if we have me and Maka, that's two." He began counting the people on his fingers and listing the advantages of each person. "Maka and I are weapon and meister. And now that Maka has awakened the black blood in her and is now a weapon, that's another good thing coming out of this. if Black Star and Tsubaki come too, that's four. Plus you, Liz, and Patty is seven. Then we add Stein, Azusa, Crona and Spirit, that's only eleven. If we brought her with us, we'd have a much better chance considering how good she is."

Kid looked at Soul. "Yes she would help. And yes right now we are at an un-symmetrical number. But I simply can't bring her with us."

Black Star was looking at them both. "What are you guys talking about? Who is this 'she' you two are talking about?"

Soul lifted up his hand and silenced Black Star. "Come on Kid! She's the only way to get your dad back!"

"She betrayed my father! I can't bring her back hoping that she will help save him!"

"She's out only chance!"

"STOP!"

Maka ran over and stood between them. "Who are you talking about?"

Kid looked at her. "It's none of your business."

Maka looked at Soul. "Who is it?"

He looked at Kid who shook his head. "No one."

Maka stood there and watched them both for a few moments. "Well I'm not moving until you tell us."

Liz and Patty came walking over to us from the school. "Hey guys!"

Patty giggled and jumped up and down. "HEY HEY HEY! What's up guys?!"

Kid looked at them and called them over. "Girls please sit."

Liz looked confused. "Okay Kid, what's going on?"

"Maka sold out my father to Asura."

Liz's eyes got thin. "Why the hell did you do that Maka?! He's his own flesh and blood!"

Kid grabbed her arm and sat her back down. "We are going to find Asura. We are taking some people to help us."

Soul scooted closer to them. "And Kid won't ask _her_ to help."

Liz and Patty both became very serious. "Why should he have to ask her for help?"

Patty pulled her hair back. "Yeah. She's a Meany. And she's a meany to Kid. I don't like her!"

Soul grabbed Patty's hand. "Think about it. She could help us so much! Even if she was evil towards Kid and Lord Death a long time ago. She might still help us."

Tsubaki finally stood up and spoke. "Are we talking about who I think we are?"

Kid tilted his head down. "Soul, I simply cannot trust her."

Tsubaki looked at them. "Why are you so scared to ask her for a favor Kid?"

Kid looked at Tsubaki realizing she knows who they are talking about. "Because she is evil."

Tsubaki looked at kid. "But she's your mother."


	2. Who is the Queen?

Everyone stopped moving. It was absolutely silent.

Black Star looked over at Liz who was sitting on a rock staring at Tsubaki.

Kid's eyes darkened to a deep silver/grey and his hands began forming blue fire that swirled around his palms. "Don't you EVER mention that woman. Ever again."

Tsubaki looked over at Soul. "What do you mean? She's your mother! There must be SOME trust with you two!"

Kid's hands had gotten more fire every minute they were on the subject. "Just drop it ok?!" He snapped both he hands perfectly balanced and launched two blue flames right past Tsubaki's head as he said this.

Tsubaki flinched and Kid snapped his fingers. Liz and Patty both snapped into focus. "Right!"

They both turned into guns as Kid caught them and flew off.

Tsubaki was still frozen.

"That was so not cool." Soul crossed his arms and walked over to Tsubaki. "He'll be fine. Give him time."

Black Star walked over and took Tsubaki's arm and sat her down. "Come on Tsubaki! He is just really pissy right now!"

Maka snapped her book shut. "His mom, what did she do?"

Soul looked down at his hands. "Can't tell you. That would be breaking my promise. And that's not cool."

Maka's back spit out four grey blades. "What did she do?!"

Soul snapped his arm into a blade. "Can't tell you Maka! Don't be able idiot, you know I'd beat you in a heartbeat."

"Guys! Your stealing all my spotlight! Just tell us what she did Soul!"

Soul and Maka both pulled their blades back in. "Fine I'll tell you everything I know. Except a few things."

Stein came up running behind few trees. "Yo! I just saw Kid launch massive wavelengths at something! What's going on?"

Soul looked at Stein. "Lord Death was taken."

"WHAT?!"

"Maka sold him out to Asura. But it's all well. We are gathering some people to help us find him." "Ok. Count me in. Who are you guys going to take?"

"Black Star, Tsubaki, Maka and I, You, Spirit, Kid, Liz and Patty, and We want to take her. But Kid won't let us."

Stein"s face grew dark. "You want to take her? Why?!"

Soul nodded his head as if he was ready for that reaction. "You know we will have a better chance of finding him."

Stien twisted his screw. "And a better chance of being betrayed. You know that. She may already be working with Asura."

"I'ts worth a shot."

Stein looked at his shoes. He twisted his screw and a loud clunk came from it. "She's insane... Hehe... A perfect test subject! Haha! Well then! Bring her in! Bring in Corolla!"


	3. A friend, an ailment, and an ability

Meanwhile, in Kid's _perfectly_ symmetrical bedroom…

"They just don't get it… You seemed like the person to talk to… because you are always dealing with things you think you can't deal with…"

He looked down at his spiked boots. "Did you tell them what she did? I feel like they would understand better if you told them."

Kid looked at his rings. "Right, they would… But they wouldn't get it. They would still want to bring her in to help us…"

Crona looked around the room nervously. "Yes, you are probably right….. But you wouldn't want to lose your dad to would you? I feel like I wouldn't be able to deal with it…"

Kid looked up at Crona. "What would you do?"

Crona started fiddling his fingers. "Well I wouldn't do anything… Because I just couldn't deal with it… but if I _could_ do something… I would tell them; because they are my best friends."

Kid adjusted his rings so they perfectly aligned with his knuckles. He sighed. "I suppose your right…"

Crona's eyes got big. "_I am?"_

Kid smiled. "Yes, completely."

Crona smiled. "I've never been right before…."

Kid laughed. "Hey Crona?"

"Yes?"

"Who is _your_ best friend?"

Crona looked down again. "Well I would have to say…. Hm… Well Maka was the one who saved me… she was my first friend… Why did you want to know?"

Kid smiled. "Because you said they were my best friends. And I wondered who you considered friends…"

Crona sat up. "You are my friend too! You aren't mean to me or anything!"

Kid looked at Crona. "Well you are my friend too Crona."

Crona looked at Kid's stiped hair. "Really? I am?"

Kid smiled. "Of course Crona."

Meanwhile in the _forest…_

"Bring in Corolla!"

Black star looked at Soul. "What the hell's he doing?!"

Soul mimicked Stein rotating his screw. "_He messed it up!"_

Black star nodded. "_Witch way do I turn it?"_

Soul twisted his hand toward the back of his head. "Backwards!"

Black Star jumped on Stein and grabbed his screw and spun it. "I'll fix it!"

"AAAH! GET OFF YOU BASTARD! THAT'S TOO FAST! AAAAAAAH!"

Soul grabbed black star and yanked him off. "Idiot! You trying to mix his brains?!"

Tsubaki looked at Stein who was now on the ground. She walked over and started chanting something with her hands over his head. "Watashi no naka no pawā de, watashi wa anata no itami ya kurushimi o naosu... Soshite kowarete iru mono to no tsugunai o shinakereba naranai….."

Stein looked up at her.

Her hair turned purple and began swirling around her head as her eyes went black. "Watashi no naka no pawā de, watashi wa anata no byōki o naosu, soshite anata ni yoku naru!"

Stein's eyes went white as snow as smoke came out of Tsubaki's eyes and her hair turned Ebony.

Black Star ran up and reached for Tsubaki.

She snapped her head to him. "Kanshō shinai!"

Black Star was launched into Soul who –not so gracefully- caught him.

Tsubaki was still looking at them. "Hanashite oite kudasai! Anata ga kanshō shita baai, sore wa umaku ikanai kamo shirenai! "

Maka stood up. "Keep back guys! She is serious!"

Soul and Black star looked at her. "You know what she's saying?!"

She closed her eyes. "More or less. It's Japanese. But her Soul looks off… Like it's busy or pitiful. Or like it's fixing something…"

Tsubaki smiled at Maka and went back to chanting. "Anata ga warui tsumi no nai ko... Anata wa mada ikite takusan aru tame. Kono byōki wa, tetsudzuki no otetsudai o shimasen..."

"She's saying something about him being a poor soul, and having much to do… and an ailment I think is what she sad… or bowl of soup… won't help him."

Soul looked at Stein. "See? All you got to get rid of is your bowl of soup!"

"Watashi wa anata kara sore o toru mono... Anata wa anata ga nozomu yō ni okonau koto ga muryō ni narimasu."

"Ummm… She's taking something from him… he'll be free…."

Stein suddenly gasped for air. "What's Happening?!"

Tsubaki was shooting smoke from her eyes and hair out into Stein's screw. It slowly started rotating. "I shall cure you…"

"Omigod! She's Gunna Pull The Screw Out!"

Soul looked at Maka. "What?!"

Tsubaki was smiling and all her dark colors had faded to sky blue and pink.

"Help ME!"

The screw was still rotating. It suddenly Bounced right out of his head pulling a long thick line of veins and blood with it.

"Omigod…" Maka started to fall. Soul quickly ran over and sat down with her in his lap.

"HELP MEEE!"

Tsubaki was still smiling. She slowly used the smoke to put all his veins back in place inside his head.

Tsubaki suddenly looked over to Black Star and smied. Her colors faded back to her normal hair and eyes. Stein's eyes went back to grey and they both collapsed.


	4. An un-likely family

"Tsubaki!"  
"Stein!"

Black star ran up to Tsubaki and pulled her up into his lap and held her.

Soul and Maka ran over to Stein who was now on the ground with his screw sitting beside his leg.

"Tsubaki! Are you ok?! Tsubaki!" Black star began to tear up. "Maka! What happened?!"

Maka looked up from Stein who was unconscious.

Soul stayed with Stein as Maka ran to check on Tsubaki.

Maka grabbed Tsubaki's head. "Black star, I am guessing when she wakes up, she will say things that aren't true, or things she doesn't want you to know. Kinda like she was sedated… So be ready for that."

"Maka!" Maka quickly ran over to see what was happening with Stein.

Tsubaki slowly opened one eye. "Is she gone? Ooh hoo! Wow I feel weird… Anyway Black star…"

She reached up and grabbed his jacket. "What am I doing on the lap of the one I love?"

Black star's eyes got big. "You love me?"

She smiled and let go of his jacket. She put one finger over her lips. "Shhhh… I always have, you were just too caught up in yourself, that you didn't see me."

Black Star looked over at Maka and Soul. "Ma-!"

Tsubaki quickly put her hand over his mouth. "Shh! We can't have a moment if you call them oooovvver!"

Black star looked at Tsubaki. _She may say things that aren't true, or things she doesn't want you to know. Be ready for that._

Her words were echoing through his brain. "Tsubaki, you aren't you. You're acting weird…"

She smiled. "Or you just haven't seen the real me!" She grabbed his color in to her and kissed him.

His eyes became huge with surprise but then melted away into the kiss. He then pulled himself away. "Maka!"

Maka quickly ran over to them and saw she was awake. "Tsubaki! Are you ok?! What happened?!"

She smiled at Maka evilly. "I saved Stein. And woke up."

Maka looked at her suspiciously. "Woke up? What does that mean?"

"Silly little Maka, I've been in disguising myself as puny little Tsubaki for quite some time."

Black star looked at her with a concerned look. "What are you talking about?!"

She smiled at him and sat up. "I fell in love with you, but you began to die, so I had to have Medusa put a spell on me to place my strengthened personality in you, making you the prideful boy you are now. But now I am fully back to my old self. And It has become such a habit for you to try and climb to the top, your personality will stay."

Black star was still confused. "Why did you have Medusa do it?"

She smiled. "Medusa is my Aunt, and lord Death is my father."


	5. Lady Madusa

"Mother, I need your help..."

She looked up at him. "Why me? Why not your friends? They seem trustworthy enough for your small ego."

He started to tear up. "It's not my fault I can't deal with things..."

She laughed. "You really are pathetic Crona."

He started crying unintentionally. Not meaning to make himself look weaker. "You are my mother. You are supposed to help me with things. Not make me feel sad about them..."

"Well you should have learned to be a stronger boy. I locked you up to build character."

He stopped crying very suddenly. "All it did was teach me to go crazy on your command."

She smiled as her snakes that coiled around her arm hopped off, creating a cloud for her to sit on. "Dear Crona, that's precisely the point."

"You are a sick woman..."

She looked up with wide eyes. "Crona! Don't talk to me that way. I am your mother. Remember? You must treat me with respect."

Crona's eyes turned black. "So, I must treat you respectfully, but you didn't have to respect dad?"

Madusa's face grew cold. She shot a vector right to Crona's neck but he hardened and it bounced off.

"Crona, your father was an awful man."

"Really?! Just because he raised me with care?! What did he do wrong?"

Madusa smiled. "Are you coming out of your shell? For once in your life?"

Crona stood up. "Ragnarok." Ragnarok slid down Crona's arm and into a sword.

"Oh crona stop. You really are childish. You know I'm not going to help. So go ask your father for help."

Crona stopped. His sword went back into him. "Where would I find him?"

She smiled. Well, your friend and your friends father are both shinigami, so they are probably acquainted with him. And the way into hell."

Crona sighed. "Thank you mother."

"Now get out."

"Yes lady Madusa..."


	6. Tale of Tells

"Lord Death is your father?!"  
She started laughing hysterically. "No! Idiot. I hardly find that appealing at all. Seeing as that would make me Kid's sister. We may be cute together, but I think that would be awful. No he isn't my father. But you should've seen the look on your face! God that was funny..."  
Black Star was still confused. "Then who is? And who is your mom?"  
She smiled. "Well. Arcane is my mom. And Asura is my dad. Obviously. They are in love. Clearly."  
Maka grabbed Soul and walked away from Tsubaki and Black Star. "Why don't we leave them alone? We can come back in an hour? It's obvious she doesn't want to talk with us present."  
Soul nodded. "Right. Let's take Stien with us."  
They grabbed Stein and ran off.  
Tsubaki raised her eyebrows acknowledging that they left. "Alone. Finally!"  
She reached over and grabbed his color. "So... how long until they come back?"  
He slapped her hand off. "Stop Tsubaki. You aren't you. And I am not letting you do anything until you tell me your story."  
She nodded and scooted up against a tree. "Well, as you can imagine, my mom met Asura. And no, it wasn't at a club. They both worked for Lord Death at the time. Because they were both fresh graduates from the DWMA. So about 19. They had seen each other because of the various classes that they had together, but never really introduced themselves to each other. At that time, Madusa had her boyfriend, Crona's dad, and told them that they should go on a double date with them, they agreed. So on the date, Madusa and her boyfriend ran off, leaving them alone. So they spent all night getting to know each other. So they dated for three years until they both got into the evil business. So they worked together. Eventually I was I was 5 when dad was beaten by Death. So mom kept raising me. She taught me how to seem like his daughter. I was very prideful and blown up about myself. One day I met you. And I fell in love. Because then, you were a kind, charming, lovable, sweet person. But you got sick. Very sick. So I asked Madusa to help you. She took my big personality, and put it into you so you were to prideful to die. And you lived. But I was very shy. So now, I am awake and you are the same. So now we can be together again."  
Black Star grabbed her hand. "I have never been a calm boy."  
She smiled. "Yes you have. And you loved me. But I had to have those memories removed."  
Black Star was in complete shock. "I'm a star... I was never... a star would never... A STAR WOULD NEVER FORGET ABOUT LOVE! That would make me an awful person..."  
She smiled. "But you did... But we could start fresh? Go on a date? I could explain life to you. And we can learn more about the new us. Maybe even... work together in criminalistics? Or maybe-"  
"NO! I will NOT do harm to ANYONE!"  
She smiled. "Your slowly starting to go back to how you were. That's good. But not if we are gonna rule the world..."  
Black Star raised his head. "Tsubaki. We aren't going to rule the world. Not now, not ever."  
She smiled again. "Good job black Star. Would you like to know the name you always went by before you became an assassin?"  
He looked up at her with a sad look. "You mean, my name isn't Black Star?"  
She grabbed his hand. "Of course it is! But you always wanted people to call you something else."  
"What?"  
She smiled at the ground. Remembering the past.  
"You always wanted to be-"  
"WAIT!"


	7. Tsunaka

**Soooo whats happening? thank you for sticking with mah storay! and are there ships you REALLY want to see? becuzzz i miiigggghhhhtttttt just give them to you! thanks guys!**

* * *

"Wait!"

Tsubaki and Black Star both jumped.

Crona ran up to them. "Have you guys seen Kid? I uh… I need to talk to him."

Just then Crona's eyes got small. "Tsunaka?!"

Tsubaki smiled and waved at him. "Hi!"

Crona was shocked. REALLY shocked. "It can't be you! You died! Almost 15 years ago!"

She smiled. "Nope. You didn't notice when black star suddenly became crazy and I was suddenly really scared of everything? Well that's cuz-ok I am not explaining again."

Black star stopped the conversation. "Tsunaka?"

Tsubaki nodded. "Yup. That's my name don't wear it out. That is what it was before I changed it to Tsubaki Nakatsukasa."

Black star got really shocked. "I know that name…"

"Yeah dip-sh-"

"Hey! Have you guys seen kid?"

"Why?"

Crona began twiddling his finger nervously. "Um… I don't think I can deal with telling you guys why.…"

Black star stood up. "I know where he went! But he is in a really shitty mood. So he might not be happy. BUT I BLACK STAR WILL PROTECT YOU!"

Tsubaki stood up. Her eye color had somehow turned to a light purple. As it was green a few seconds ago. "How long have we been out here?"

Black star looked at Tsubaki with a strange look. "Oh come on. You know. And If I answer you will just say something weird."

Tsubaki lowered her head. "Oh. I am sorry Black Star. I didn't mean to upset you. but would you mind telling me what I did? If it won't bother you to say of course."

Black star and Crona were confused. "What? You were crazy a minute ago!"

Tsubaki twirled her hair nervously. "Was I? I don't remember…"

Black star stuck his hand out. For the first time he realized who he was working with. And he accepted her.

Tsubaki smiled sweetly and took his and. "Look Tsubaki, you were CRAZY! Like, BAT SHIT CRAZY! But obviously you are better now!"

Crona walked after them. "Are you guys gunna take me to Kid? Or lord Death?"

Tsubaki stopped. "Of course."

She reached out her hand for his. "Come on Crona."

He smiled and ran up to grab her hand with both of his own.

"I've never held a girls hand before… I don't know how to deal with it…"

She giggled. "Just keep walking. You don't have to deal with anything."

Black star made a noise as they approached death city. "YAHOO! HOME SWEET HOME!"

Tsubaki Smiled.

Crona ran up to the door of Kid's room and knocked.

Kid opened the door and grabbed Crona and pulled him into the room.

Black star and Tsubaki stood in awe for a second then went home.

"So, you really don't remember?"

Tsubaki looked at his spikey blue hair. "In the forest? No not at all…"

_She may say things that aren't true. Or that she doesn't mean._

_Maybe that was all that was happening with Tsubaki in the woods… maybe it is all gone. _

"Food is ready!"

Black star ran down the steps into the kitchen as fast as he could. He chowed down about three bites before bluntly stopping. "Thank you Tsubaki."

She was shocked. He never thanked anyone. She smiled. "Your welcome Black Star!"

* * *

**Well? did you like it?! I try my best to do well. because i am an amature... yup. please review! thank you my creepies!**

**-Fred**


	8. Crona and Kid

**i am so exited for this chapter. well i am not because i just wrote it... :) but i hope you all are! i really like seeing you guys enjoy it! please review! thank you all so much!**

* * *

I walked to the door to see who it was disturbing me at this time. I opened the door to see Crona.

"Crona!"

I grabbed his shirt and yanked him in.

He rolled over and stood up. "You shouldn't do that. It leave bruises and I don't know how to deal with bruises."

"Sorry. Come sit."

He followed slowly to my couch. "Thank you."

I sat down on the opposite side of the room. The room was small so we were only two or three feet away. "What brings you here?"

He looked around nervously. "Well… Lady medusa won't help me out with this problem with lord death… and she said my father would…"

"You have a father? I thought it was a one-night stand!"

Crona looked at me. "You have a mother? I thought you were just a piece of deaths soul. You see my point…"

He must have realized how blunt that statement was and ducked his head. "You being a shinigami… you should know my father…"

"I might. Why do you need your father?"

"Because he cared for me when mother wouldn't… he tried to make lady medusa stop locking me up. But she wouldn't listen. And that is why I need him now. But if I see him, my abilities might change…"

"What do you mean?"

"I have an ability that I can't use without my father around to give me the energy to do the power."

"What is that power?"

Crona looked up. "Fire. I can use fire quite fluently but not without dad. He helps me focus it. I can't aim or control the amount of fire without him."

I nodded. "Ok. So you have Ragnarok, and fire?"

"Yes. And I hope one day I will be able to find out what animal I am."

"Animal?"

"Yeah. Lady medusa is a witch. And she is a snake. So I don't know what my animal will be. And I will have magic too… but because medusa was always so evil, I haven't gotten my animal or magic yet… but one day I will…"

"Wow. You have a lot of power!"

"Yeah… but I am too shy to use it all… and I need my dad… so do you know the way into the underworld?"

I was shocked. "The underworld? Your dad is a shinigami?"

He gazed down at his boots. "Kind of. He isn't a shinigami but he works down there. He is like the manager. He sits right under Lord Death."

I analyzed who it could be… "NO! Your dad can't be!"

"But he is… My dad is Hades."

* * *

**Well? funny story, i almost uploaded a tottally different story into this chapter... embarrasment... lol but thanks again for reading! **

**-Fred**


	9. Dinner

Black Star took a plate and sat down at the table. "What is it Tsubaki? Or... I guess Tsunaka."

She paused. "Tsunaka?"

He looked at me. "You said your name was Tsunaka."

She grabbed the pot out of the oven and moved to the table and set it on a hot pad. "When did I say that? You know my name is Tsubaki."

He lifted the lid. "Right."

She bonked his hand away. "Wait for them to get here."

He pulled his hand back. "Who?"

She started grabbing plates. "Soul and Maka. I feel like they have a lot on their mind."

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Yo!"

Soul walked into the room with Maka over his shoulder.

"Hi guys."

Soul turned around to her. He stretched out his arms to her. She jumped into him giving him a hug.

They released and started moving again. "Maka has been really sad lately."

Tsubaki smiled. "It's nice that you are there for her Soul. She wouldn't be Maka without you."

Soul smirked. "That's what cool guys do."

Black Star stood up. "SOUL!"

He jumped over the table and landed right in front of him and fist bumped.

Maka walked over and sat at the table. "What did you make Tsubaki?"

She was clearly being overly nice considering Tsubaki had been so out of it earlier.

"Why are you all acting so strange? You seem like I am not me."

Everyone sat down.

Soul was the first one to say anything. "You kinda took the screw out of Stein's head and then turned into a lunatic."

Black Star nodded. "You said my name was something like Gregory or something dumb like that. And that we were in love and you tried to save me... It is long and complicated."

Maka agreed. "Yeah. You said alot and acted totally different."

Soul crossed his arms. "You were crazy. And your eyes were green."

Black Star nodded. "Yeah! Like really green! And you said your mom was Aracne and your dad was Asura and they went to highschool together and all that complicated stuff..."

Soul shook his head. "Messed up stuff. But I can see you are acting pretty normal now."

Tsubaki was taken back by all of this. "That sounds very strange. But I am me so let's hope it stays that way."

Everyone smiled. "So Maka, you said you had some things to tell us all?"

Maka nodded. "Yeah. I wanted to apologize."

Black Star adjusted himself. "What for?"

She ducked her head. "Well, selling out Lord Death. I am sure all of you don't think you can trust me anymore and I don't blame you. The madness must have taken me over or something. But if you guys don't want me around anymore I can leave. I don't want to stay around if you don't want me here."

Soul looked at them knowing he was sticking with Maka.

Tsubaki smiled as she started putting meat on Maka's plate. "We will always love you Maka. Even if you did something stupid."

She went to the kitchen and grabbed a box. She opened it up and dropped four souls on Soul's plate and kept three for herself. She let Black Star get his own.

"Yeah Maka! Even if you do stupid stuff, we like you! You aren't as great as me! But no one is!"

Maka nodded. "Yeah. But it is going to take a while to get Kid to trust me again..."

Soul took her hand. "Yeah, but we are here for you."

She smiled. She grabbed a fork and started eating.

_I am glad I have these friends... No one else on the planet is as amazing as them... _

Soul looked at her and smiled as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. She smiled and let go of his hand and ate her food.

* * *

**So. Yes. This chapter might seem pointless but it has real meaning to it. It shows that these friends have a bond that can't be broken no matter what you do to bend it. THANKS FOR READING!**

**-Fred**


	10. Hades?

"Hades?!"

Crona jumped from the sudden outburst. "Please don't yell… Lady Medusa always yelled at me and I don't know how to deal with yelling…"

Kid slumped back into the couch. "I'm sorry. I never saw that coming… Just, two of the most proud and powerful people in the world had a…. you know."

Crona looked down. "I know… but I think one day I might be less… scared of everything."

Kid scrunched up is eyebrows. "Why are you so self-conscious and scared about everything?"

Crona squeezed his clothes. "Mom- I mean, Lady Medusa, was very abusive and cruel towards me. Dad was always very kind and caring towards me but lady Medusa had plans for me that he didn't approve of… so she kicked him out. Then locked me up until I could kill the little one."

"The little one?"

"The first creature or living thing I ever had to kill. It was kinda like a little gremlin/dragon thing."

Kid nodded. "That is horrible…"

Crona slumped down. For a moment everything was silent. Then Crona reached for his drink. "Yeah. It wasn't the best time of my life. But now that Maka gave up your dad to Asura, I figured, maybe I can be on your side? I mean… I never had to pick before… and you seem really nice and such…"

Kid took a drink of his beverage. "I thought Maka was your best friend? Why not be on her side?"

Crona looked around the room noticing how symmetrical it was.

"She is my first. I don't think that means she has to be my best."

Kid looked at a poster on one side of the room, then the poster –perfectly mirrored- on the other side. "Yeah… I guess you are right. If you want to be you can be on my side you can, although, I don't know if they think of it as sides yet… they probably don't even care."

For what seemed like half an hour they sat in silence. Every few moments, Kid would pop the bubbles in his drink to make it even. They just sat there. Not even thinking. Just, sitting. Suddenly Kid jumped.

"Right! Your dad!"

Crona jumped back and flopped off the back of the couch.

Kid jumped up to help him back onto the couch. "Sorry. I forgot why you came and I tried to remember and sorry."

Crona sat back down. "Yes, my dad. Can you help me get to him?"

Kid looked around. Everything he looked at he had to bounce his eyes off of to make sure nothing was looked at more times than the other object of that form in the room. "I guess I can help you. Partly because your dad has always been fascinating to me, and partly because you are a really nice person."

Crona looked up and blushed. "What? I am really nice? No one has ever really complimented me… I don't know how to deal with this…"

Kid laughed. "Just smile and say thank you. you don't have to always give people things in return."

Crona practiced to himself. "Smile and thanks. Smile and thanks."

Kid laughed again and stood up. "Well Crona, let's go find your dad."

He smiled. "Thanks!"

They both stood up and headed out the door.

"What a mushy little talk…"

Kid jumped at the familiar voice. "Oh… I forgot about Ragnarok."

Crona smiled. "I finally learned how to keep him in for periods of time. But I think it is mean to keep him in for no reason. That would be bullying and I don't know if I could deal with being a bully…"

Kid smiled to himself.

_Crona is a good guy. He is really sensitive though… Oh well. That is what makes him him."_

"Oh! So Ragnarok can hear everything even when he is in?"

Crona nodded.

"YEAH! This little pipsqueaks body is so tiny I could hear a pin drop through it!"

Ragnarok started poking him and pulling on his clothes.

Kid stood in front of them and poked Ragnarok.

"OW! What was that for?"

Kid looked at him. "You are smaller than Crona. I hope you know. And I barely poked you, so think of how much it hurts Crona. What would you do if I connected your nerves? And everything you did to Crona you could feel? Would you be nicer?"

Ragnarok laughed. "Whatever! No one can do that!"

Ragnarok pulled on Crona's ears. "OW!"

Ragnarok backed off. "That hurt! What was that?"

Kid smiled. "Well, if you hurt Crona, it hurts you."

"What? When did you do that?"

Kid smiled. "I poked you."

Crona smiled. "So I won't get hurt anymore?"

Kid laughed. "Not unless he wants to hurt himself."

Ragnarok glared at Kid. "That is really dumb. Like really dumb. Like, I could cry that's so dumb."

Kid shrugged. "Oh well."

"You two should just make out you are so mushy."

Crona looked completely shocked. "WHAT?! I am not gay! I like girls! I think… I mean. You know? Are you gay Kid?"

Kid was flustered as well. "Well, no. well…. I don't know! I mean, I have never had a girlfriend! But like, WE AREN'T MAKING OUT!"

They both just kept walking silently. They were too flustered to say anything. Ragnarok had slipped back in at some point after they got awkward. They both just kept walking. Neither of them had the guts to say anything, after all, Crona was already an awkward child, and now they both had questioned their sexuality out loud, after they had been told to make out, and then had to walk together, alone, silently, and flustered.

"Um…"

Crona looked at him. "What? You were gunna say something?"

Kid's face only got redder. "Uh… no. I forgot."

"Ok…"

_What the hell is happening? Why…. Um… I can't think… Ok… We are at least at the school… This shouldn't last long… I hope. I just wish I could breathe…_

**Yes, I made a gay ship for like twenty seconds. I had to. I apologize if that is not *in sassy voice* appealing to your needs. :P I don't even know if i will keep it. I guess this is where review hogs would say 'HELP ME!' But you only have to if you want. But thank you guys again for reading! **

**-Fred**


	11. I'm a screw up

**This chapter took a long time to get up so sorry! This chapter is romance (no not cronaxkid) But it is mainly romance. Just recently I remembered I had a storyline to follow! How weird is that? Ok enjoy!**

* * *

They all ate in silence.

"Ow!"

Black Star jumped over to Tsubaki. "You okay?"

She smiled. "Yeah I bit my cheek. I'll go to the bathroom and clean up."

Maka looked up. "I will go with you."

They walked to the bathroom. "You ok?"

She leaned over the sink. "Yeah... I just."

"Cramps?"

"No just... I don't feel too good..."

She sat on the edge of the bathtub.

Maka sat next to her. "You going to be okay?"

There was a knock on the door.

Tsubaki looked up as she pulled out her ponytail. "Who is it?"

A very gentle voice replied. "Black Star... can I come in? Are you ok?"

Tsubaki ran her fingers through her hair and smiled. "You can come in."

He opened the door and moved in slowly. His hands were tucked behind him as he bit his lips nervously. "How are you? You guys have been in here a while."

Suddenly his facial expression changed as he took note of her hair being down. It was a look of admiration.

Tsubaki threw her hair back. "I am okay. Do you want to help me?"

She ran her fingers through her hair again. Black Star ran over and sat behind her and started branding her hair. "What happened Tsubaki? You look worse than a bitten cheek..."

She smiled. "Yeah I don't know what is wrong."

"Okay you two. I am going to check on Soul."

She walked to the door leaving the two to them selves. She closed the door quietly and slid her hands down the door. She put her head on the door as she let out a sigh.

"You ok?"

She turned to see a pair of ruby eyes looking at her.

"You don't look to good."

He smiled gently at her.

She smiled. "Tsubaki isn't feeling too good. Black Star is with her."

He changed his look to concern. "What's wrong with her?"

Maka rubber her forehead. "I don't know. She just feels awful. I can't do anything for her."

Soul raised her chin to look at him. He spread his arms out to her.

She tears up and slid her arms around his hips and absorbed into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. "Why are you crying beautiful? It doesn't suit your pretty face."

She ran her fingers down his chest and looked up at him. "All I have done is screw up... I gave you that scar, I sold Lord Death, I can't help anyone... I'm a screw up..."

She had tears running down her face.

He smiled at her. "My scar is from saving you. If I hadn't done that I wouldn't have your now. That would have killed me more than that sword."

She ran her fingers up His body tracing the scar. He grabbed her hands. She looked up into his eyes that were now filled with care. He raised her hands and put them around his shoulders and put his around her waist.

He pulled her closer. She melted into him. He slid his head down onto her shoulder. "I suppose we should move away from the door..."

She giggled into his chest. He leaned over and picked her up. "Soul!"

He smiled and started walking away from the bathroom. She looked at his eyes as he looked down at her. "Maka."

"Yeah?"

He looked up. "Thanks."

She wrapped her arms around his neck better. "For?"

He stopped and looked down at her. "For being my meister. For accepting me... even if I am a dick..."

She smiled and set her head on his chest. "Thank you too."

He started moving again. "For?"

She smiled. "For letting me be your meister. And dealing with me."

He smirked. "It wouldn't be cool not to. And there is nothing to deal with."

She sighed into his chest.

He stopped at the edge of a couch.

Maka slid her feet down. Soul spun around and flopped onto the couch spinning Maka down right next to him. She sat froze for a second. He smiled at her and put his arm around her squeezing her close. She tilted her back to him taking his hand.

He breathed into her hair. "How long do you think they will be in there?"

She yawned and snuggled up. "Dont know. Wake me when they do?"

He smirked and snuggled into her as well. "Sure."

And with that she fell asleep.

* * *

Black Star was braiding her hair slowly. "Are you sure you are okay?"

Tsubaki smiled. "Yes. You must not worry about me so much."

He slid the ponytail off her wrist and tied her hair. "I have to."

He slid down onto the floor in front of her. Tsubaki turned to look at him.

"Yeah I know. But you could just accept that one day, you won't be there."

He looked down at the floor. "I always will. I won't ever let anything happen to you. I won't have anything going for me then if you die..."

She slipped off the edge onto the floor in front of him. "Tsubaki!"

She started laughing. "Oh really Black Star... you worry too much."

She leaned up against the bathtub. Black Star moved over and sat next to her.

"I really care about you Tsubaki. More than you know."

She turned looked at him. He looked completely absorbed into her. "Black Star..."

He jumped forward and wrapped his arms around her. "Please don't ever let yourself get hurt! You are all I have and I love you Tsubaki! I love you!"

He was crying into her as he slumped down onto her lap. She stroked his head. "Black Star. Please don't cry. It isn't like you to cry."

He looked up at her and moved two inches from her face. "I love you Tsubaki."

She looked into his deep green eyes. "Black Star...I-"

Her thoughts were cut off by his lips. Black Star leaned into her and wrapped his arms around her. It wasn't one of those kisses where the guy is blatantly being rough and lustful. This was a genuine kiss. One she could tell meant he cared. Black Star backed up.

"I'm sorry Tsubaki..."

She smiled and pulled him in again. They both embraced each other. After about seven seconds they both pulled away. "I love you too Black Star."

Tsubaki suddenly started twirling her head around and passed out onto Black Star's lap. "Tsubaki!"

He rubbed her back and held her there. She suddenly clicked back up.

"Tsubaki!"

She scoffed at him. "I told you it was Tsunaka."

Black Star stood up. "Stay back. Keep away from me. I don't know who you are or why you want me to believe your little stories."

She pouted. "Stories Black Star? Is that all you think they are? That doesn't seem right."

Black Star growled at her. "Stories is all they are. Please give me back my Tsubaki. Please."

She placed her hand on her chest. "I told you it is me. Don't you believe me?"

Black Star clenched his fist. "Please. Leave me alone."

She turned her back to him. "Hm... I don't know.. you are pushing your love away."

"You are far from Tsubaki. She would never do this to me."

She raised her hand in pause. "Tsunaka."

He threw his hands up in disgust. "What do you want from me?"

She turned around. "Well, I want you. I want you to believe me."

She ran her fingers across his neck. "Is that so much to ask?"

He swatted her hand away.

"Hey! Hit me you hit Tsubaki."

He yanked his hand back to his side. "Don't touch me."

"Oh please Black Star. Don't you want to know your name?"

She moved forward and rubbed her fingers along his color bone.

"I could tell you what it is."

She ran her hand down his arm. "You are so much stronger than you used to be."

He sighed in hatred.

"So you want to know?"

She toyed the tip of her tongue across her teeth.

"I want to know where Tsubaki is. What did you do to her?"

She traced his star tattoo perfectly without looking at it. "You know, I gave this to you. When you were almost dead."

He pulled his shoulder away from her. "How do I switch back to Tsubaki?"

She smiled. "Well, if you kiss her, you get me. So you can't show her love... but if you want Tsubaki back, you have to hurt me. But Tsubaki will get hurt. Or just wait for me to wear off."

He growled. "I can't stand you."

She smiled. "I could stand you forever."

She giggled as. She moved up to his face. "There is one more way to switch us."

He moved his gaze down to her. "What is that?"

She tip toed to his ears. "You have to kiss me. But every time you kiss me, you grow more fond of me and less fond of her."

"I would rather wait than fall in love with a bitch like you."

She pulled away from him. Her eyes black. "You will learn to love me."

She flipped the braid. "Want to know your name or not."

He sighed. "Sure. What is it."

She smiled. "Sedwin. Sedwin Flask."

Black Star felt a jolt of pain shoot through his head. It was over quickly. "Ok. Whatever. We are leaving out of the bathroom."

They stepped out to see Maka asleep in Soul's arms. Soul was looking up at us. "Maka."

Her eyes opened up. "What is it Soul?"

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "They are out."

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked up and jumped.

"What is it Maka?"

She pointed at Tsunaka. "You! What do you want?"

Tsunaka smiled. "Hi Maka. Nice to see you too."


	12. I'm headed down now

**woo! Next chapter already! I have had some inspiration to really get on this... thanks guys!**

They stood at the door to Lord Death's room.

Crona twiddled his fingers then looked at Kid. "This was really awkward. I am not gay. I am not interested in you."

Kid sighed. "Thank you! I was really worried I was going to get sucked into this and I was NOT okay with it. I already have somebody I want..."

Crona's eyes lit up. "You do? Who?"

"You sure you wouldn't tell anyone?"

Kid pushed the doors open and they started down the hall.

"Never!"

Kid crossed his arms. "Liz. She is the most symmetric woman out there."

Crona looked at the ground. "I like somebody too."

Kid smiled. "Maka obviously."

Crona inhaled sharply. "No. Not Maka. She is just my best friend..."

Kid stopped for a second. Then started moving again. "That's weird. Who then?"

They reached the end of the hall. "I don't know Kid. You might try to pair us up... and I don't know if I can deal with her knowing I like her..."

Kid chuckled. "I would never."

"Good because she is one of your weapons."

"What?!"

Crona's face turned red. "Please don't yell Kid..."

"One of my weapons?!"

Crona looked at his boots and tapped his toes together. "Yeah..."

"Which one?"

Crona looked around the room. "Patty..."

Kid smiled. "Why Patty?"

Crona smiled at the thought of her. "She is everything I am not. She is cute, bubbly, funny, energetic, out going, beautiful."

Kid stood in front of the mirror. "You amaze me sometimes Crona."

Crona smiled.

"42-42-567 I'm headed down now, straight into hell's heaven."

The window switched from their reflection to a hot burning fiery place. "Ready Crona?"

Kid grabbed his arm and jumped into the mirror.

Everything was white for a second and then everything was sixty degrees hotter than the seventy two it already was.

Suddenly they crashed into a hard bumpy surface. The room was filled with the grumbling of the damned.

Kid stood up and approached one of the spirits. "Hades?"

The worker bowed and pointed to a flight of stairs that led to a chair.

Crona stood up. "Oh no. Heights. I don't know how to deal with heights. And what if my dad doesn't remember me?"

Kid laughed. "Let's go!"

He formed a double length skateboard and threw Crona on.

They shot up the stairs flinging right to the chair.

Kid stopped sharply right in front of the chair. "Hades. It's Kid."

The fiery man looked up at him with red hot eyes. "Hello reaper."

The meek little boy's head popped out from behind Kid.

Hades eyes changed. "My son!"

* * *

"Really Stein. You should stop getting yourself into these kinds of messes."

He reached up to turn his screw only to hit a bare head. "I didn't mean to. Black Star jumped on me and scrambled my brains. The last thing I remember is Tsubaki jumping on me."

"You really are a funny person."

"Shut up Spirit."

He laughed. "I am jealous though..."

Stein raised an eyebrow and scratched his head. "Why would that be?"

Spirit brought his hands to his face. "You get to hang out with all of these women touching and examining you!"

"Shut up. I don't enjoy it."

Spirit looked offended. "How could you not?"

Stein picked up his glasses and slid them on. "None of them are the same as Madusa was..."

He curled his lip. "Ew. Stein. No. Madusa was a witch. A gross filthy witch that used you."

Stein leaned back on his pillow. "Whatever. She was amazing."

Spirit sighed. "You are so odd. Maybe it is the screw out of your head making you think off."

Stein stopped. "Did you hear about Maka?"

Spirit tucked some hair behind his ear. "Yeah... She is trying to fix it."

Stein shrugged. "She has good friends. She will make things better with them. She is a good girl. And Soul is there for her."

Spirit growled. "He is a foolish boy."

Stein smiled. "He is a good kid and you know it. You have to accept it before you ruin your daughters happiness. You know they love each other, and you don't want to kill that."

Spirit sighed. "Yeah. But I don't like her with other boys."

"How do you think she feels about you and women?"

Spirit looked at Stein. "That is different."

"No it isn't. It is worse. You need to be a better father. Women won't solve your problems. If you really loved your wife you wouldn't have slept with every other girl out there."

"I get it. I suck."

"Yup. Good job. You need to fix yourself or Maka will never want to admit you are her father."

Spirit nodded. "Ok. Thanks Stein..."

He stood up. "Hope you get better soon."

"Send me some tigerlilies?"

Spirit smiled. "Sure."

Stein sighed and ruled back into his pillows.

"Bye Stein."

"Tootles. I learned that from Liz and Patty. Pretty cool huh?"

Spirit laughed at his best friend. "Yeah it is. Tootles."

* * *

**woo! Another chapter done and uploaded! Ok. If I end up not uploading for a while, feel free to yell at me. And PLEASE give feedback. It makes me feel less of a which Hunter and more kishin Hunter if you follow my drift.. ;) thank you guys!**


	13. I'ts Tsunaka

**ok. So much good. Very good. You think very good?**

* * *

"Woah Maka! What's wrong?"

She pointed her finger. "You! What are you doing back?"

Tsunaka smiled. "Oh relax. You knew I'd be back. How did you know it was me?"

Maka dropped her arm. "Your soul was stronger than Black Star's..."

She laughed "Is that so? Well, I was always the stronger one."

She slid her hand down Black Star's arm and grabbed his hand. He yanked away from her.

"Don't touch me."

Soul looked at Black Star. "Maka..."

He whispered into her ear. "What is up with Black Star?"

Maka shook her head. "His wavelength is a lot smaller than it normally is."

Tsunaka clapped her hands. "Hello? Whispering couple over there. Wow."

Maka rubbed her eyes. "Why are you back?"

Tsunaka walked over to the table. "What is this?"

Black Star ran up to her and moved everything away from her.

"What the hell is up with you Sedwin?"

Black Star turned and glared at her. "My name is Black Star. Don't ever call me Sedwin."

"Sedwin?"

Maka had stood up and moved over to them and sat on a kitchen chair.

Black Star growled. "She thinks that is my name. She must be severely delusional."

Soul snickered. "Yeah very."

Maka looked at Tsunaka. "Why Sedwin? Why not something a little more..."

She looked over Black Star. "Suiting."

Tsunaka laughed. "Black Star isn't suiting. Had you guys known him when he wasn't so... crazy. Sedwin was easy to see him as."

Maka rolled her eyes. "Ok. So why are you here?"

"Black Star of course."

Soul growled. "Black Star is too cool to bring a bitch out of Tsubaki."

Her eyes twitched as she popped one of her fingers. "Bitch? A bit harsh don't you think?"

"No Tsubaki, he is quite serious."

Maka was picking at her shirt.

Tsunaka leaned into her face. "Tsunaka."

Maka shoved her off into Black Star.

"Maka no!"

Black Star caught her gently.

Tsunaka balanced herself back out.

"Bitch!"

Maka smiled. "Bitch? A bit harsh don't you think?"

Tsunaka grabbed a fork off the table. "Shut up Maka. Before your immature mouth gets you hurt."

Black Star grabbed her shoulder in restraint. "Please don't Tsubaki..."

She flung around right up to his face. "Tsunaka."

Black Star rolled his eyes. "No."

She huffed as her hair zapped from roots to tips shooting the braid out and flawlessly changing her hair to white in the front and pink on the underside. Curled in large waves. It gracefully fell onto her shoulders.

"Recognize this? Maybe you don't... normally I have a cute little top hat. A little one that sits on the top/side of my head. Silver. Remember?"

Black Star sat down. His eyes started shaking. "No. I don't."

She smiled. "Yes you do. I can tell."

He squinted. "Please stop."

Maka came up and grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Tsubaki! Stop!"

Tsunaka threw the fork onto her hand. "Tsunaka!"

Soul grabbed the fork and threw it into the wall. "Dont touch my meister!"

He reached over and took Maka's hand.

Tsunaka flipped her hair. "Sedwin. Tell them not to threaten me."

Black Star grabbed a knife off the table, grabbed Tsunaka and threw her up against the wall shoving the knife through her shirt pinning her there. "My friends, can threaten who they want. You have no authority over them. You aren't Tsubaki. You can't tell me how to live."

She smiled and leaned into his face. "So Tsubaki can?"

Black Star punched the wall next to her.

Tsunaka looked at Maka's hand for the first time seeing the black blood from it.

"Maka?"

Maka looked up at her. "Dont talk to me."

Tsunaka looked down at all her friends hating her. Her eyes went purple and her hair straightened out and back to black. "I'm so sorry..."

"Like hell you are Tsuba- Tsunaka."

Soul moved over to her. "Leave us alone. Please."

Her eyes filled with tears. "Tsunaka? I'm so sorry for whatever I did... I'm sorry Black Star..."

Black Star looked up and ran over to her. "Black Star?!"

He yanked the knife out of the wall and took her in his arms. "I'm Sorry!"

"It's ok Tsubaki! We are sorry! It's ok! Please... don't cry!"

"I don't know what I did..."

Soul smirked. "It was that bitch Tsunaka."

"Tsunaka?"

Black Star hugged Tsubaki. "She claims to be the real you. And I guess she has powers..."

Tsubaki shook her head. "Why was I pinned in the wall?"

Black Star looked down. "I did it... She was butchering you... I couldn't handle it."

Tsubaki smiled. "I love you Black Star..."

He looked at her and smiled. "Where did that come from?"

"The last thing I remember is sitting on the bathtub edge thinking that."

Black Star looked into her eyes. "That is it? You don't remember anything else?"

"No? Did something else happen?"

Black Star touched his lips. "Oh. Ok."

Soul smiled. "Right ok. Moving on. Let's get bandages on Maka's hand?"

Tsubaki jumped up. "What happened?"

Maka looked down at her hand. "You stabbed me with a fork."

Tsubaki gasped. "Why?!"

"I guess Tsunaka got pissed."

Tsubaki grabbed her hand and ran to get bandages.

Black Star stood up and sat on the couch.

"You kissed her didn't you?"

Black Star sighed. "Yeah... then she kissed me..."

Soul smiled. "That's cool dude."

Black Star huffed. "No it isn't."

Soul looked at him and sat down. "How?"

Black Star folded his hands together. "She doesn't remember..."

Soul nodded. "Yeah that does suck... but you just have to know she is into you. You know that know. Now you know you can't screw it up."

Black Star shrugged. "Still. That was our first kiss and she doesn't remember."

Soul patted his back. "It's cool dude. She is gunna be cool."

Black Star looked up. "I can't kiss her again."

"Why?"

Black Star looked at Soul. "If I kiss her, Tsunaka comes out. If I hurt her, Tsubaki comes out but I hurt Tsubaki. Or I have to wait for it to fade... or I kiss Tsunaka.. but I lose love for Tsubaki if I kiss Tsunaka..."

Soul put his head on the back of the couch. "Wow... that sucks man..."

Black Star nodded. "Yeah."

Maka walked in with her hand wrapped up and Tsubaki followed with her hair in her ponytail.

"She should be ok."

Soul smiled. "Good. Can't lose my meister."

Maka smiled.

_So Black Star can't love his lover, he can't hurt his enemy, and Tsubaki doesn't know what is happening. I have a strange feeling..._

_This is not gunna be cool..._


	14. Corolla

**I am SO SORRY that i haven't uploaded in so long! I HAVE NO EXUSE I WAS JUST LAZY! SO I AM SUPER SORRY! Thank you for still having read this if you read it and thank you so muchhhhh. Please if i am this late again message me like "YO FREDDIE GET YA SH*T TOGETHER GURL FOR REAL" and i will do my best. HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER!**

A beautiful woman with golden hair walked into the room. "I hear they are letting you out today."

He sat up at the sudden entrance into his room. "Um. Yeah I guess I didn't have too many problems…"

She smiled and handed him a paper bag. "I brought you a rice ball."

He cautiously took the bag and opened it. "Um.. Thank you. But how do I know you didn't poison it?"

She laughed. "You are such a dork!"

He looked at her confused then smiled. "I guess."

He pulled out the rice ball and took a bite. "Wow! I never knew that rice balls could taste so good."

She smiled in satisfaction. "That's funny."

He muffled through the food in his mouth. "What is?"

She looked up at him. "You said that the first time I made you a rice ball."

He looked at her surprised. "I don't remember that."

"You tend to forget things." She looked at her watch. "Oh! I have to go. I have a student to take care of."

She stood up and kissed him. "Bye!"

He looked at her in shock. "Um… Miss. Who are you?"

She stopped suddenly. "You don't know who I am?"

He blinked and slid his glasses on. "I am afraid not."

She looked down. "Oh… I am sorry for my actions…"

"No need to apologize but please do tell me who you are."

She shook her head. "No need. Just forget I was here."

She ran down the hall before crashing into Spirit. "Woah! Slow down doctor. Wait, are you crying?!"

She wiped her eyes. "NO! I must go."

Spirit watched her run down the hall and headed to Stein who was at that point up and putting on his trench coat. "What was that all about Stein?"

He shook his head. "I have no clue. She came in here, gave me a rice ball, kissed me and left. I am a bit discombobulated by this. And after all of that she wouldn't tell me who she was… Do you know who that was?"

Spirit raised his eyebrows. "You don't know who that is?"

"No. That is why I am so confused. Is she important?"

"Like hell she is! That was Marie!"

"Who is Marie?"

"Your Fiance!"

Stein jumped. "What?! Why am I engaged? I wanted Medusa!"

Spirit sighed and sat down. "Well with the way she just left here crying I am pretty sure the engagement is pretty much off as far as the fact that you no longer love her goes."

"I don't love her though. I love Medusa."

"Stein stop. Unless there is some strange way that Aracne didn't kill Medusa when we took her to her, then get over her. You and Marie are engaged because she was living with you and when Medusa got sent back to her sister, Marie was there for you and then pulled you into an engagement you didn't want to be a part of. Basically Marie knows just how many shots it takes to get you to say yes to anything.

"Goddamn it. Wait. There is a possibility that Medusa is still out there?"

"Oh for God's sake. Yes if her sister didn't kill her but good luck with that one."

Stein smiled. "So how do I trash the Mamrie chick?"

"Marie. And you don't. Just keep telling her you don't know her and she will leave you alone eventually.

"Damn. Ok well I am out of here. I have spent a hell of a lot longer in here than I wanted to. I have to go home."

"Um… Dad?"

Hades smiled and grabbed Crona. "How have you been? After your mother threw me out I had no idea if you would ever find out I existed and if you would ever try to find me!"

"Dad… Please. I don't know if I can deal with you throwing me around like this…"

He put him down. "Boy she really messed you up didn't she."

Kid stepped forward. "Sir. You can talk to each other all you want but we really need your help. Lord Death has been sold out to Asura, and we need all the people we can get."

"Right of course boys. I will help you."

"Hey kid… Can I talk to dad alone for a minute?"

Kid nodded and walked away to rearrange some unsymmetrical things on the other side of the room.

"Um… dad I hate to ask this but… Do you think you could do me a favor?"

"of course Crona ask anything."

"I need you to let out someone locked up down here."

Hades expression changed. "Really? Who?"

"Please don't be mad at me… But to get Lord Death back we need Corolla…"

Kid walked over. "What Is going on?"

"We are getting Corolla because she is our only option and you know it."

Kid growled and then followed.

Hades frowned. "Oh. Let's go get her…"

They slowly walked towards a black cage surrounded with barbed wire and static. In the center was a beautiful woman with waist long pink hair rolled up in a ball rocking back and forth, and back and forth chanting something. As they got closer the mumbling got louder and louder until it was perfectly clear what she was saying.

"Death is my ruler my king and my pride. Lord Death will own me until I die."

She snapped her head up to look at Kid. "That is what your father made me repeat over and over and over and over the day I betrayed him. He tied me up and let me hang and beat me when I stopped. Try saying something like that over. And over. And over. And over."

Kid flinched and stepped back a few steps.

She snapped her head to Crona. "Oh and your mother was there. Way back before Death knew she was evil. She was the one that got to slide her snakes trough my body torturing me. She said 'Oh Corolla silly Corolla. I have a son I need to go home to. He shouldn't be raised with people like you on the loose.' And did her saying that change her. Nope."

Crona sat down and held onto his boots.

"Oh and Hades. Sweet little Hades. You spent every night for thirteen years burning numbers and letters into my skin. Did it ever once pass your mind that my screams were of pain. I was being tortured. You just bend over and let Lord Death do whatever the hell he wants and does it ever get you anywhere? No. It just gets you fucked up the ass with a taste of killing people for breakfast in the morning. And tying me up to this idiotic contraption doesn't do me any good. Why the hell are you down here? Death is my ruler my king and my pride. Lord Death will own me until I die."

Hades shook his head. "We are getting you out of here. You are going to help us save Lord Death. And if you help you are free from prison forever."

She stopped chanting. "Really. Is that so. And why are we saving Lord Death? Doesn't he have enough people to bend over backwards for him?"

"Aracne and Asura have him."

She cackled. "Let me the fuck out and I will think about it. And get me a goddamn brush to fix this hair. It hasn't been brushed in years."

Hades unlocked the door and she came bolting out bouncing off of walls and jittering all over the place like a flash of light. "GODDAMN IT FEELS GOOD TO MOVE!"

She suddenly stopped. "Brush. Now."

Hades handed her a brush from one of the workers.

She slowly swiped it through her hair. Now that it was fully combed out it reached just above the floor. "I look damn fine."

She started walking to the exit. "We are leaving now or never. Let's go. Death is my ruler my king and my pride. Lord Death will own me until I die."


End file.
